1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to power management in computing platforms. More particularly, embodiments relate to the joint optimization of processor frequencies and system sleep states to enhance power management.
2. Discussion
Conventional computing platforms may enter platform low power states during periods of idleness in order to reduce power consumption. Additionally, during intervening periods of activity, platform processors may be configured to operate at the lowest frequency permitted by performance requirements to further conserve power. Operating a platform processor at a lower frequency, however, may result in the processor taking longer to complete its workload, wherein the extend periods of processor activity can reduce the periods of idleness for the platform. Moreover, the reduced periods of platform idleness may lead to shallower platform low power states and suboptimal power consumption.